Because I'm Clumsy
by ahominesbasket
Summary: One after school jog and one sexy party changed the rest of her life. For better or for worse? She would have to find that out over time as the boys fight for her affection. Appearances from all of the GoM and their "side kicks"! (Rated M for Language and suggestive themes)
1. Chapter 1

_****Hey Everyone! This is my very first fanfiction like EVER but I've been reading them for a while. The first chapter is pretty short but don't worry, they won't be this long ever again unless it's a small update to keep you guys satisfied! Alright, I know you all want to get onto the story but I have to make sure that I say that:****_

_****I do NOT own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket! This is a fan based parody!****_

* * *

**Gwen**

Why does jogging always make me feel better? I don't know, but it works like a charm. After school is over I always change into some workout clothes and run home. I live alone so it's not like I'm being waited on. I go to a high school that nobody really knows about here in Japan. It's a private school that has been drowned out ever since basketball took over. Schools like Touou, Seirin, Yousen, Rakuzan, Shuutoku, and Kaijou are the center of everyone's attention. Most people at my school have favorites but I don't really care for basketball like everyone else. Anyway, today this jog seemed incredibly satisfying as I was going past the park when all of the sudden I was on the ground seeing stars.

"Oww…" I went to stand when I slipped and fell again. "Damn it!"

"Learn to shoot!" A very tall dark haired boy jogged up to me and said "Yo, you all right?"

"Uh, yea I'm fine." No, I'm not fine! I just fell on my ass!

"Ya sure?"

"I'm, fine but, what happened?" I climbed up to sit on the back of my legs.

"Bakagami over there." He threw a thumb over her shoulder with a glace toward another tall guy running towards us. "He tried to do a trick shot but the ball flew out of his hand. It hit you and then you tripped on it when you tried to get up."

"Is your head okay? I'm really really sorry!" The red haired Kagami asked.

"It's fine." I hopped up and gave him a smile.

"That's good…I'm Kagami by the way! I go to Seirin High, this is Aomine he goes to Touou."

"I'm Gwen. I go to a private school a few blocks away from here."

"Nice to meet you." Kagami smiled, I blushed. He has a great smile.

"Yea Yea it's nice to meet you, how are you, yadda yadda. Can we get back to our game now?" Aomine piped in rudely.

"Sure. Well," Kagami's gaze flickered to Aomine then back at me "sorry about hitting you with the ball! You're completely sure you're okay?"

"Yes! I'm-" and everything went black.

**Aomine**

"What should we do?" Kagami asked frantically.

"Let's just leave her here." I said, "It's her fault for being clumsy and lying about being okay."

"Don't be such an ass! We can't just leave her here all alone!"

I looked at girl currently in Kagami's arms. She was tall and slender, with long sandy brown hair and almost overwhelmingly pink lips. "Fine, the house is close. Let's take her there."

* * *

**_Thank you for reading! Love~aominesbasket_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen**

Man, I feel like crap. I must have come home and flopped on the couch. I stretched out and marveled at how comfortable I was.

"Hey there sleepy head."

My eyes shot open at the sound of a deep, gruff, and admittedly sexy voice. Oh God, I'm not at home! I sat up quickly as the memories of the day's events poured into my head. I realized that the voice belonged to the blue haired boy she met this afternoon.

"You passed out, Kagami was concerned and we don't know where you live so here you are." He said seeing my worried look.

"What time is it?"

"Around six."

"….when did we leave the park?"

"I think three."

"I'VE BEEN HERE FOR 3 HOURS?!" I couldn't believe that I slept here for that long, exposed in only a sports bra and short shorts!

"Yea, but don't freak. I didn't touch you in your sleep or anything." He said with a smirk and a wink.

I observed him for a minute. He is tall, with dark blue messy hair, darker skin that reminded me of coffee with cream, and his body was accentuated in all the right places, and those eyes. His eyes were the same color as his hair but with extreme intensity. I found myself staring at him and only snapped out of it when he said "Like what ya see?" the smirk getting even more cocky.

"Uh…uhm…" Smooth Gwen…real smooth, I started to blush as my tongue tied in knots "Where's Kagami?"

"He went to the store." His smirk dissipated and eyes radiated disinterest.

"Well I should be getting home, school tomorrow." I stood up ready to run out the door.

"It's Friday." A tinge of amusement in his voice now.

"Oh….right." Wow, I can't believe I didn't realize it was Friday. I flopped back down on the couch and pulled my knees to my chest, remembering that all I had on was a sports bra and shorts. A slight blush covered my face. I felt so uncomfortable with no control of how I acted around him. I could feel his glare on me and the way that his stare intensified wasn't making it better.

"We're having a party tonight. Here. If your head is feeling fine then maybe you should repay me by staying for it." He got up to grab two phones and sat down next to me handing me one of them. "This is yours, it fell out of your pocket. You should really put a passcode on it." He said with a wink.

"Oh, uh thanks, I guess…" I glanced at the phone to see a picture of Kagami and Aomine as my screensaver, both of them making the most idiotic faces. I giggled and then noticed a text. The name of the sender was _Blue Haired Hottie_ with a basketball emoji and it said 'Yo' with a winkie face. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I told you it was unlocked. Kagami's name is '_Red Headed Hunk_'. Pretty clever right? It was my idea. I'll text you the address and what not." With him sitting next to me on the couch I could feel heat radiating off of him. He was like a human heater, a very very hot human heater (get it…hot? I like to think I'm funny).

"Oh, okay. Well I'm sorry but I can't come to your party. It's not really my kind of thing ya know? Sorry." I got off of the couch and started to walk towards a door I thought was the exit. But when I grabbed for the handle I felt nothing but air and a warm presence in front of me. I looked up to see Kagami standing in the doorway with a frown. "He-Hey Kagami" a small smile tried to hide my surprise.

"Why can't you come to the party?" He ignored my greeting and dove right into the problem at hand, "It's a Friday night, what else do you have to do on a Friday? Do you have another party? Are you babysitting? Extra classes? What?"

"No nothing like that…"

"Then come to the party!" Aomine was standing next to him now, with his smirk plastered on. Kagami handed him the groceries he just bought and told him to put them away. They argued for a moment about who should have to put them away eventually deciding they would play one on one to decide who would do it.

"Uh guys?" I said when they were running out the door.

"We'll be back soon!" They both yelled as they raced down the stairs.

I stood there in the now empty apartment with their groceries in my hands. I sighed with a smile and walked into the kitchen area. I can't believe I'm in their apartment, Kagami Taiga and Aomine Daiki, the most gifted basketball players I have ever seen. I started looking through the food and realized that most of it was party food and meat. Lots of meat. I laughed at the thought that the two were carnivores. I took out the chips and started to set up bowls of them on the tables. I poured drinks, filled ice coolers, and put out platters of little foods like mozzarella sticks and pizza bites. I thought I was done with the food when I saw beer hidden at the bottom of the bags, rolling my eyes I put them in the ice coolers and set out an opener. Sitting back down I started to make a playlist of good dancing songs with a few sing along type songs. No slow songs though, those are the worst. Ending with moving the couch and chairs against the walls to make room for dancing and congregating, I plugged my phone in and played _Rage the Night Away _by Steve Aoki. I blasted it figuring that the boys wouldn't be back for another 10 to 15 minutes. I danced and moved by body around at the bass drop, my hair was twirling around my back and my hips were moving with any thought I was having so much fun all by myself. When I heard my music turn down I looked with an extended bottom lip, pouting when I saw a pair of raised eyebrows.

_**Kagami**_

Having been defeated I was prepared to set up for the entire party while Aomine sat on the couch playing on his phone inviting a bunch of girls to the party. Think of this I was reminded of the girl that was currently in our apartment. As we entered the building I heard what seemed like dance music and looked to Aomine as if asking 'Can you hear that too?' only to get a nod. Climbing the stairs I got to the door before Aomine and opened it, instantly met with blasting music and a jumping moving girl in the middle of my house. I stared for a moment. Her hair was whipping around her slender form as she moved her body in a way that seemed so natural. There was a very small amount of sweat covering her hairline but the smile on her lips was huge. I watched as, being dressed in nothing but a sports bra and shorts, her chest bounced and stomach rolled. Snapping out of it I decided to alert her to my presence by turning down the music. She turned to look at me with a pouted lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Sorry bout the forever and a day it took me to put this chapter up! I haven't had any inspiration for a while and I just realized that I could write on my phone at school O-O! Anyway...updates will be very soon! **_**Alright, I know you all want to get onto the story but I have to make sure that I say that:**_

_**I do NOT own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket! This is a fan based parody!**_

* * *

_**Gwen**_

"I didn't think you would be back yet." Looking down, I pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and crossed my arms in front of me.

"Uh, yea It was quick…" Kagami scratched the back of his head with a blush.

"I destroyed him." Aomine, who had just entered the room, put an arm around Kagami's shoulders, "What was that music?"

"Well while you guys were gone I set up for your party as a thank you for taking care of me. But once I was done…I was bored so I started listening to music." I shrugged and grabbed my phone from the stereo.

"You coulda got us yelled at with how loud the damn music was." Aomine flicked my forehead.

"We're gunna play it that loud, if not louder tonight anyway," Kagami defended "thanks for setting up, you got me out of having to do it all while Aomine sits on the couch and gloats." he pat my head thankfully.

"Yea, thanks. I'm gunna go invite the girls." Aomine walked down the hallway into what I assumed was his room.

"I guess I should go get ready too then," I finally decided that I was going to attend.

"You're coming?" Kagami perked up.

"Yea...might as well right? Who else is coming?"

"Just some rivals, friends, girls...and you!"

"Are you saying I'm not a girl?" I feigned being offended.

"N-No! What I meant was-" Kagami stuttered.

"I was joking, it's fine. Alright…I'll be back." I ran out the door and down the stairs glancing at my phone. Aomine had texted me the address, great. I laughed again at the screensaver the two of them set and ran off down the road. I didn't get to finish my run after school, so might as well do it now.

On the way home I started recalling the day's events. Kagami and Aomine were really nice to me and god damn are they good looking. Aomine with his eternal scowl, intense blue eyes, deep voice, and that extreme amount of pride and arrogance. Kagami with his sincerity, bright red hair, nervous stuttering, the cute way he itches the back of his head, and his unwavering spirit. A very large smile broke out on my face as I realized that I just met the two people who everyone in school wants to be and looks up to. They really are amazing! Thinking of which one I would choose, if ever put in that situation, I thought back to the way they play basketball. Thinking about this made me think of Aomine's intensity and Kagami's animal instincts. I wonder what those attributes would be like in b-AH! I can't believe I just thought that! I internally smacked myself. Well they are both really attractive... I let my thoughts wander around that subject until I reached my door step. I grabbed the key out of the plant next to the door and let myself in.

Frantically searching through my drawers I couldn't find anything to wear. By the time I had showered and dried my hair it was already 7:50. The party starts at 8:30 and I still couldn't find anything. Opening my closet, I sighed in relief. It was perfect, an emerald green dress that shimmered in the light, it was short but not so short that one wrong move and everyone would see my lacy white underwear. I pulled it out of the closet and squealed. I reminded myself to thank my best friend for that wonderful birthday present as I picked out a pair of black high heels with a bow where the buckle would be. I put my hair in a tight high bun and pinned my bangs up. I put on some red lipstick while I inspected myself in the mirror...hot. I started posing in the mirror until I realized I had to be at the party in 15 minutes. I grabbed my purse, put in my lipstick, makeup, house key, and phone while I ran out of the house.

It took forever to get there. I took a bunch of wrong turns but finally got to the front door at 8:45, fashionably late. I stood outside the door wondering if I was too dressy, or if my shoes went with my dress or if my lipstick was smeared when I heard a "You look very nice."

"Whoa!" I snapped around only to be face to face with a pair of light blue expressionless eyes.

"Sorry."

"No uh, it's cool. Thank you for the complement. I'm Gwen." I smiled and nodded his way.

"I'm Kuroko. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." I sighed and put my hand on the doorknob, "Ready to go in?"

"Yes."

I opened the door and finally looked at all the people who were there. A lot more than I thought there would be that's for sure. I looked around and counted twelve girls that were dressed about the same way I was, just a little sluttier. I turned around to ask Kuroko if he might know where Kagami or Aomine were but all I saw was empty space. I was flustered but quickly disregarded what happened as I put my purse in a cabinet I thought no one would check.

Finally spotting Kagami I made my way over to him, bumping into people and tossing out a few curses on the way. Just as I was about to say a hello to my newly found friend, I felt an arm wrap around my waist as I was turned around quickly.

"Hey! What the fu-"

"You look pretty hot for a clumsy runner."

I realized just who's muscular chest I was pulled into as soon as he spoke.

"I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not," I said, very flustered as I pulled away from him "but thanks anyway Aomine."

"Don't mention it." He let me go but took a step closer "Hey, feel like setting up that playlist that you had going earlier? This party won't last very long if people don't start dancing, and judging by the way Kagami said you were shaking to it earlier, I think your music will work just fine."

"W-What?" I blushed furiously as the pompous bastard smirked, "Why didn't you tell me you saw? Don't spy on girls you creep!"

"Whatever, just put on the music shorty." He walked away towards a group of girls, throwing a disregarding wave over his shoulder.

"Shorty? Stupid ass..."

I walked over towards the stereo system with a scowl on my face. 'Stupid Aomine, who does he think he is, spying on me and smirking and making me play the stupid music for his stupid party with these stu-' My thoughts were interrupted as someone touched my forehead. I looked up only to find my head tilted as far back as humanly possible.

"You shouldn't scowl like that at a party. It's rude. Un Wrinkle your forehead, like this-"

The giant man put the bag of chips he had in his hand into his mouth and used his gigantic hands to forcibly smooth the creases in my forehead.

"All better."

"Uhm, th-thanks..."

"Here."

"Wait, wha-?!"

All the sudden a chip was pushed on my lips. The giant left his finger on the chip until another man walked over and pushed his arm down, the chip falling off my mouth. As soon as the chip started falling to the ground, the mystery man caught it. He deposited the chip back in the bag from which it came. I was dumbfounded.

"Murisakibara you shouldn't touch random girls faces. Also, ask if she wants a chip, don't just shove it in her face." The man looked at me with a smile. He was beautiful, his smooth black hair covered his left eye while the other was a very light green with a gray tint, it had a very well placed mole under it too.

"Murochin...you ruin all the fun." The giant, who I now found to be Murisakibara, looked down at me and walked away. Confusing guy.

"I'm sorry about him, he doesn't understand personal boundaries" The beautiful man stepped in front of me with a smile.

"Oh, it's fine. No harm done."

"Im glad," there he goes with that smile again.

"I'm Himuro. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Gwen, and ditto."

"Well Gwen, you look very nice tonight. Not like all the other...girls Aomine invites to these parties."

"Th-Thank you very much." Was that a compliment? I think he just complimented me.

"No problem," his smile grew to a chuckle "and if you don't mind me asking, who did you come here with? Such a pretty girl must have a date, no?"

"Well I-" should I tell him the truth? That I came by myself? Or should I tell them Aomine and Kagami invited me? "I came by myself actually."

"Really? That's a relief. Now I can ask you to dance once the music turns on." Did he just wink? He winked.

"I'll be looking forward to it." Wait. The music. I was supposed to turn on the music! Crap!

I made a smooth exit from Himuro moving over to the stereo so I could get the party going. With my iPhone plugged in the first song finally started and everyone cheered. I felt like a hero.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Love~aominesbasket**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Alright, I know you all want to get onto the story but I have to make sure that I say that:**_

_**I do NOT own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket! This is a fan based parody!**_

* * *

**Gwen**

With the music situation solved, I decided to help myself to a well deserved drink. The 'dance floor' was fully crowded so that left room to walk towards the desired area without much interference. However once I got there, I was surprised to see that they had even hired someone to give out the drinks. The hired hand was in party attire but he was holding a bottle opener. I walked over and said "Can you hand me a beer please?"

"Excuse me?"

"A beer, I'd like one please."

"Do I look like your servant? Get it yourself." Woah. Did he really just say that? Who the hell does this green-haired asshole think he is? Just as I was about to explode on this guy, someone interfered.

"Midorima you jerk! Don't talk to girls like that! I'm sorry miss, he didn't mean to be so rude. I'm Takao and this guy is Midorima. I'm betting you thought he was a bartender right? That's not the case. Midorima here is just a weirdo who-" A hand covered Takao's face as if to make him shut up.

"It's today's lucky item. I just happens to be a coincidence that we were standing here at the same time that you wanted a drink. My apologies for snapping at you. It was Takao's fault." This guy is weird.

"That's fine. I understand. Sorry for asking you to do that." I blushed and backed away from those two. They were...different.

I went around them and grabbed the beer that I found myself wanting more and more as the night went on. Once I had retrieved my drink I found a seat on the couch that was no longer crowded. I watched the people on the dance floor move. Girls were rubbing themselves up against the guys while they grabbed their hips, swaying and smiling, looking at each other with a wild mix of flirtation and lust. I spotted Himuro standing on the side of the room, what a nice guy. I was about to stand up and walk over when I felt a weight next to me on the couch.

"Girls, I'm really sorry! I'm really tired from all that dancing. Give me a minute or two okay?"

"But Kiseeee!" One girl out of the crowd standing near the blonde model whined.

"It's only been a few minutes since the music turned on!" Another pouted.

"Again, I'm real sorry but I need a break. I'll dance with you all again once I get my energy back, k?" He winked and smiled.

The girls all swooned and walked away, fully believing they would get their dance. Any girl with common sense could tell he was just trying to ditch them. He looked at me and threw up crossed fingers, the kind that would get you out of a promise. I giggled and offered him an unopened beer that just happened to be right next to me on an end table. Surprised, he took it graciously.

"Ah man did I need that...thanks!" He said after a big swig from the bottle.

"No problem, looked like you needed one after all _that_." I gestured to the girls general area.

"Yea, _that _happens pretty much everywhere I go."

"Wow, conceded much?"

"N-No! I didn't mean it like that! What I meant to say was, uh..." Kise trailed of when he saw me laughing next to him. I lightly punched his shoulder.

"I was joking, stupid." I smiled at him while ending my fit of laughter with a final giggle.

"I knew that!" Kise pouted but ended up smiling. "You're different."

"Huh?"

"You're different. You don't go with the rest of the slutty girls here. You dressed sexy but refined, you're fun but tranquil. I like you." He bat his long eyelashes at me and I could feel the sincerity flowing out of his perfectly shaped mouth.

"Coming from you, that's a huge compliment. Thank you very much." I'm pretty sure my pale skin looks like a tomato.

"I don't believe I got your name."

"Gwen."

"So, Gwen, would you do me the honor of being the first girl I actually want to dance with tonight?" He stood up and bowed, extending his hand.

"It would be my pleasure." I giggled and took his hand.

**Kagami**

Having not seen Gwen all night, I was wondering if the former damsel in distress actually showed up to the party after all. I thought I heard her come in and swear a few times but I haven't heard from her or seen her since. But, not having one girl at this party isn't going to get me down!

"Are you okay?"

"WAH! Jeez Kuroko...don't do that to people!" I hit the back of his head for scaring me, that hasn't happened to me in forever.

"Ow, sorry."

"It's fine, it's fine. What did you want?"

"You looked sad about something so I wanted to know what it was about." Wow, that obvious huh?

"It's nothing." I looked away from him.

"Why don't you go dance?"

"There's no one here I actually want to dance with." I rolled my eyes, thinking about Gwen.

"Well how about her?" He pointed towards to couch.

"Huh?" I glanced in the general direction only to stare at what I found. It was Gwen! She looked hot. Really REALLY hot.

"I believe her name is Gwen. She was looking for you and Aomine earlier. Do you know her?"

"YES I KNOW HER! I'll be back Kuroko."

I started to make my way over to Gwen when I saw Aomine making out with a girl in the kitchen. I can't believe him, jumps from one to another like its freakin musical chairs. Oh well, that means less competition for the real prize, Gwen. I found her sitting on the couch still but with Kise. 'Bastard. I better get there quick before he pulls her in." I started shoving people so I could get there, but as soon as she was arms length she took Kise's hand. With a smile. Damn.

"Missed your chance huh?" Not now.

"What do you want man-whore."

"Watch it flame brain."

"Screw you, blackberry. What happened to that girl you were sucking face with two minutes ago?" I am so not in the mood for his bull.

"We got down to the good stuff and all I felt was padding. Looks can be deceiving," Aomine pretended like he was upset, and revealed a smirk "but that sure as hell isn't." He jerked his head over to where Gwen and Kise walked off to.

Gwen was laughing and jumping to 'Happy'. Following Aomine's eyes and knowing his preferred taste in women, I was certain he was talking about her chest. Ones eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the bouncing and fully developed area. I caught myself staring and looked back at Aomine.

"I'm gunna get her tonight." He pronounced.

"What?" I glared at him hoping he wasn't serious, "Hell no. Not if I get to her first."

"Is that a challenge Mr. 'I've Only Kissed My Mentor Because She Has A Kissing Problem'?" Clever.

"Yea, it is. First one to kiss her wins." I'm not one to back down from a challenge.

"Sorry to disappoint but you aren't the only ones competing for Gwen's affections." I heard another voice next to me.

"What the hell do you mean, Himuro."

"I mean, that you aren't the only ones who took an interest in Gwen. There's you two, doubt you'll have much of an effect with your egos, there's Kise who is getting the time with her by using his charm, and there's me. I don't think I need to explain myself." Damn, that was low.

"So basically you want in eh?" Aomine snapped.

"I'm sure Kise will too. So that makes the four of us. Game on boys." Himuro walked over to the couch with a passing smile.

"Game on is right." I looked back at Gwen right when a certain song came on. Time to make my move.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Love~aominesbasket**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Alright, I know you all want to get onto the story but I have to make sure that I say that:**_

_**I do NOT own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket! This is a fan based parody!**_

* * *

**Gwen**

'Wow, this guy is a great dancer. Well I shouldn't expect anything less from a lady killer like him.' Kise and I had danced for a few songs by now, his hands mostly stayed respectful. He's a wonderful dancer full of rhythm and bounce, a good boy is nice, especially if it's this blonde bombshell. As soon as "Happy" ended, we stepped off the dance floor as I smiled at Kise and told him I needed a break.

"Oh, Yea! No problem. I had a lot of fun with you, Gwen."

"Me too. You're a cool guy Kise." I smiled kindly.

"You should text me sometime, we can do something. I-If you want!" The blonde stuttered.

"Sure," I laughed at the sweat drop forming on his forehead as I pointed him towards my phone. "Put your number in and text me."

"Deal!" Kise looked from my phone back to me and was about to strike up another conversation when he was swarmed by the same girls from earlier. They swept him away as a took a deep breath. I started to walk over to the couch where I saw Himuro sitting. Is it just me or does that mole make him hotter? I smiled as we made eye contact but stopped in my tracks when I heard a certain song come on with a cheer from the occupants of the room. Now's my chance, time to wrap him around my finger.' I winked at Himuro as he got up. I turned to the side and nodded towards the dance floor. With my back turned toward him I started swinging my hips to the beat of the intro to the song.

_Rhythm is a dancer, I need a companion_

_Girl, I guess that must be you_

_Body like the summer, fuck it like no other_

_Don't you tell 'em what we do_

I stopped in the middle of the floor and turned around as I tapped my hip to the beat.

_Don't tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even_

_Don't tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em_

_You ain't even_

_You ain't even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't you tell 'em_

_Don't you tell 'em_

_You ain't even_

_You ain't even gotta tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em_

_Don't tell 'em_

Himuro finally caught up to me and watched my lips as I sang the lyrics. He was captivated, I could tell. I took advantage of the situation, turned around, and started to grind on him.

_And since she ain't with your best friend_

_Then let me be your diamond_

_You know you feeling how your boy press play_

_Just keep that ass re-winding_

Himuro wrapped placed his hands on my hips and put his mouth to my ear. His hot breath gently blew on my ear as I leaned back into him more.

_Only it's you got me feeling like this_

_Ooh why, why, why, why, why_

_Loving while grabbing the rhythm your hips_

_That's right, right, right, right, right_

As I looked to the side I realized just how close we were. God he looked hot. His hair was disheveled as he met my eyes, I started to move my head closer and closer to his. His lips looked so soft and his hand running over my hips and stomach only made him more desirable. I could practically feel his lips on mine when I was jerked away and made impact with a hard chest.

_Throw it up 9-3-4, 8-6-1-6_

_I gotta missed call from your bitch_

While I was trying to grasp just who had pulled me away from an intense potential make out session, I caught a glimpse of the flaming, red, beastly eyes running all over my body. Kagami.

_She been plotting on me for a cool minute_

_She wanna' suck my dick, and I'm cool with it_

_Kagami could dance. He moved with an aggressiveness not present in Himuro. I quickly became aware that the black haired man was definitely not the only desirable batchelor at this party. I began to sway and move closer to Kagami, forgetting about the man I had just left behind._

_I like her in the shower, when it's wet and fresh_

_It's that twitter pussy I met on the internet_

_On my late-night thirsty, 'cause it was late-night and I was thirsty_

Kagami grabbed my shoulder and pulled my close to him, rolling his body against mine, creating wanted friction between us. He never broke eye contact as we rubbed against each other. He grabbed my hand and started to walk me around in a circle, as he was about to spin me back into his body, I was stolen away once again.

_Girl, I been to that county girl, I ain't telling_

_Handcuff me to the bed, girl, it ain't no bailing_

_I keep a stack of hundreds like I keep a secret_

A deep, gruff voice whispered "_I keep a secret"_ in my ear as I was grabbed roughly. Hands ran up my thighs and rubbed circles on my waist, I felt his pelvis rub against my butt as he made sure I knew who it was. The dark blue hair and dark skin were a dead give away.

_If anything you were just exploring, you wasn't cheating_

_She got my number stored under fake names_

_Her nigga think she faithful, but she running game_

_YOLO, so take me out these Polos_

_And we can fuck from Uno to Ocho_

_Aomine brought one of his hands slowly up from my inner thigh, grazing almost too close to my lower region, to my stomach, slightly skimming my breast, to push my face gently towards him, "We can _fuck _from Uno to Ocho." _I stared at his lips as he licked them, only to make eye contact with lust filled midnight irises. His mouth seemed as though it had its own gravitational pull, my eyes slowly closing as we closed the distance separating us. We were so close, and I was so ready for what seemed to be the only option in front of me when I remembered the other men I had been so rudely pulled from.

Smoothly and surely I faked out Aomine, quickly dodging his lustful offer of lip to lip contact with a smile and a few steps filled with hip swaying. I escaped the dance floor and ran to the bathroom. That one song had entered me into a whole new world. A world that consisted of very sexy basketball players.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Love~aominesbasket**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Alright, I know you all want to get onto the story but I have to make sure that I say that:**_

_**I do NOT own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket! This is a fan based parody!**_

_**Gwen**_

I slid down the back of the bathroom door huffing and puffing still dazed from the events that just occurred. '_These guys are just too hot to handle,'_ I thought to myself with a sigh '_I have no idea who I like the most. Aomine is...dark, mysterious, and _definitely _not afraid to speak his mind. Kagami had an animalistic aura around him that isn't present normally. Himuro has beautiful eyes and that sexy glare. Kise is that boy next door that you always want around for a good laugh and smile. I just can't figure it out.'_

I layed my head in my hands with a moan of depression. The music booming through the door, I finally built up the strength to get up and look at myself in the mirror. My hair was slightly mussed up while my dress was hiked a little to high. Deciding to go for a more natural look, because I obviously got all the attention I wanted for the night, I let my hair down and fixed the bottom of my dress. My tawny strands cascaded down my back as I started to wipe my red lipstick off my naturally pink lips.

"Excuse me, Gwen?" I heard a small voice call to me from outside the door.

"Y-Yes?"

"May I speak to you for a moment?" Wait a sec, I know that voice!

"Kuroko?"

"Yes."

"Come in, come in." I opened the door to the bathroom to allow in the pale eyed boy to step in and say what he has to say.

"They are having a competition," he stated matter of factually. "Kagami, Kise, Aomine, and Himuro."

"A competition for what? Draft pick? A slice of cheese? Knowing them, I bet Kagami and Aomine would fight over that and some how suck Kise in...I wouldn't think Himuro would though, he's too smart for that…" I rambled off until Kuroko interrupted me.

"No, for you."

"Excuse me?" I didn't hear what I think I just heard...did I?

"They are having a competition for your affections. To be exact, first one to kiss you wins."

"And how do you know this?" I asked with disbelief.

"I was there the whole time they were talking. They just didn't notice me. It happened while you were dancing with Kise."

"Those little-" I stopped mid-sentence to think about what Kuroko had just told me, "First one to kiss me...wins?"

"Yes."

"Then I guess I'll just have to take control of this little game…"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing Kuroko. Thank you for telling me this, it helped a lot."

"You're very welcome. I'll be going now, it would be strange if they found me in the bathroom with you. No offense." Kuroko turned to open the door and walk out.

"I-I'll come with you!" I snapped back to reality just fast enough to walk out of the door with him.

**Aomine**

'_Where hell did she go?'_ Gwen and I were so close to kissing I could practically _feel_ her lips on mine. Man, that dance was intense, I pulled out all the stops too. '_That would have gotten a normal girl in bed with me!' _I needed to win this competition if it was the last thing I did. Nobody was kissing her but me.

I started to walk around, searching for the girl in green when I heard a sudden yell from one of the occupants of the room.

"SOMEONE CALLED THE COPS!"

'_Fuck! Really?'_ "EVERYBODY OUT!" I yelled as loud as I could.

Now I really had to find Gwen, and get her to stay while everyone else left. I was looking over the heads of all the fleeing tramps only to find her exiting the bathroom with..._Kuroko?! _What the hell was she doing in the bathroom with Kuroko?! '_I swear to god if she is into the strong silent type I'm gunna puke.' _I ran up to Gwen and grabbed her arm.

"Why is everyone leaving?" She looked in a panic.

"Someone called the cops, probably a neighbor being a dick, you gotta hide." I tugged her arm toward my bedroom but she pulled back.

"I have to find Himuro, and Kise!" Determination flowed through her smooth voice.

"Screw them, just come on!" I gave her arm another tug, only to meet more resistance.

"No, Aomine. Let me go." Gwen gave me a hard stare as she ripped her arm out of my grasp, "I'll find those two, and then we can all hide while you and Kagami fight off the cops. Deal?"

"Yea," This girl is so strange "whatever, just don't get caught." I patted her head and ran off to find Kagami.

**Gwen**

As Aomine patted my head I felt protected, the sort of protection that made me feel very safe with what I was about to do. When Aomine ran off I spoke to Kuroko, "Go into one of the bedrooms, I'll bring Kise and Himuro in there after I find-" I turned to find only blank space where he used to be, "-them...okay then."

I looked into the crowd of people all trying to exit through one door when I saw a purple mess of hair above them all. '_Murasakibara right?' _He was with Himuro when we first met. '_he has to be there!' _I ran over to the floating grape, desperately trying to find the beautiful man I met just a few hours ago.

"Murasakibara? Murasakibara!" I yelled fighting through the crowd.

"eh…?" He turned around with a bored glance at me.

"Do you know where Himuro is?" I scanned the nearby area.

"He went to look for you...I guess…"

"When?"

"I dunno…"

"T-thanks…" That was no help.

I backed up and started to look around more when my eyes landed on a lemon headed model sitting on the couch. Of course he hasn't moved. I ran over to Kise, who was holding my phone and sighed with relief.

"Hey stranger, I see you grabbed my phone." I faked anger as I stood with my arms crossed in front of him.

"Wah! You said to put my number in! So I just figured I could borrow it and there was no passcode and it was just sitting there and…" Kise was throwing out an explanation when he started pouting, "Hey! Stop doing that, it's not funny."

"Awe, I'm sorry, you're just a lot of fun to tease" I giggled before holding out my hand to him "here, get up. We're going to one of the bedrooms."

"Gwen! I didn't think you liked me that much!" He threw in a seductive wink as he grabbed my hand "Guess I had more of an effect than I thought."

"Kise! I didn't mean it like that!" A raging blush spread across my face as I avoided eye contact with the sun beam.

"Haha! Got ya."

"You jerk! Come on, the cops are probably coming up the stairs now!"

Kise and I never let go of each others hands as we walked into a room. Kise was going to shut the door when I stuck my foot in the opening.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I haven't found Himuro yet. Murasakibara said he was looking for me, I have to find him!"

"But the police are going to be here any second!" He tightened his grip on my hand.

"Come on Kise, I'll be right back." I put his hand to my face before letting it go and escaping out the door.

'_Come on Himuro, where are you?_' I saw Aomine and Kagami frantically trying to clean up the living room as a knock on the door echoed in the air. '_Shit!' _I looked around for a place to hide when I saw the bathroom door being shut. 'Himuro?' I ran to the bathroom just as Kagami opened the door.

"_Himuro?!" _I tried to whisper with urgency as I looked in.

I glanced back at the door right as the police were walking in, when I was grabbed by the arm and thrust into the bathroom. I tried to let out a yelp as I was pulled into the shower, but a hand was put over my mouth.

"_Sh!"_

I looked for confirmation into the eyes of the one who stole me away with a slight nod from my captor. In this tiny bathroom shower with the lights off, our bodies pressed against one another. His warm breath blew across my forehead as I felt his heat radiating on to me.

"So I guess you were looking for me huh?" He chuckled quietly and looked down at me.

"I thought you said '_sh'_?"

"That was when you were standing in the middle of the hallway."

"I was not! I trying to make sure you were safe...stupid…."

"And I appreciate it." He placed a light kiss on my forehead.

After a moment or two of comfortable silence, the click of a closed door sounded throughout the apartment.

"I think we're good now, that was them leaving." Himuro looked towards the bathroom door.

"Yea...I think we're good too."

Neither of us made any move away from each other. We just enjoyed the lack of space between us, looking into each others eyes.

"Hey guys!" It was Kagami, "It's okay to come out now! They're gone!"

"Get out here!" Aomine, always the patient man, thrust open the bathroom door only to find me trapped between Himuro's arms. "Jesus, how many guys are you going to be in the bathroom with?"

"Oh shut up." Himuro retracted his limbs and stepped out of the tub, giving me his hand to help me out as well.

Everyone gathered in the living room as I crashed on the couch. Himuro sat on my right, Kise on my left, Kagami and Aomine in chairs across from us, and Kuroko standing near the door. All of our eyes were heavy as it had been a long night full of excitement and drinking. I glanced at my phone to check the time; 1:24 A.M.. Man, did I need sleep. But I didn't want to walk home this late, or should I say early, by myself. I wonder...could I sleep here?


	7. Chapter 7

**_Alright, I know you all want to get onto the story but I have to make sure that I say that:_**

**_I do NOT own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket! This is a fan based parody!_**

* * *

**_Gwen_**

1:45 came along and no one moved. Aomine fell asleep in his chair, Kise slumped to the side nearly falling off the couch. Kuroko had laid down next to Kagami's chair as Himuro and I made small talk. I was snuggled under the arm he had draped over my shoulder, as my head took up a perfectly molded spot under his chin.

"So, you live alone?" He took my hand, slowly tracing imaginary figures across my palm.

"Yea, I do. My parents want me to experience 'independent living' or something stupid like that."

"In high school?"

"Yea, I know right? I didn't even get to pick my school. They just placed me in the school with the strictest curriculum."

"That's rough, is it a private school?"

"Not just private, but all girls too. Surprisingly enough though, a lot of conversations begin with the 'Generation of Miracles'. More specifically, Kagami." My eyes flicked towards his sleeping form.

"Kagami is quite the topic of conversation. When he moved to America, it was a miracle we found each other." Himuro smiled gently. _'Swoon.'_

"I just happened to find someone exactly like me." Kagami was suddenly in front of me, with a goofy smile on his face. "Talking about me I see."

"Yea, talking about how much of a big idiot you are." Himuro sat up, bringing me with him, but never letting his slender digits unlock from mine.

"Gwen, are you staying over? You can have my room." Kagami gave a quick nod of his head, back down the hallway.

"Really?" I looked up hopefully, releasing Himuro's hand.

"Ha, yea of course."

"Thanks!" I jumped up and embraced him in a quick hug, "But I don't want you to sleep on the floor." I felt my sudden excitement drain away as I realized how my staying over would inconvenience him so.

"It's fine, I'll take Aomine's chair. He'll get up and go in his room eventually." He through a glance towards the tan man while giving a quick squeeze to affirm our hug.

"What about Kuroko? The poor guy is sleeping on the floor..."_ 'Man is he comfortable, I could stay in his arms forever'_.

"Kuroko's fine, he would be fine no matter where you put him."

"Kagami?" I fixed my head to stare straight at him.

"Hm?"

"Walk me home?"

"Why? I said you could stay here. Plus it's not safe." A concerned face met my pleading one.

"Well, then Kuroko will have a bed…" I moved my green orbs downward then back again, "You can sleep on the couch at my place! It's great I promise."

"O-Okay. But we have to leave now. It's already 2:10."

"Yes! Thanks a lot!" I kissed his cheek and went towards the bathroom, "Bathroom, then we leave?"

"Just hurry."

"Gotcha!" I shut the door quickly.

**_Himuro_**

As I sat on the couch, listening to Kagami and Gwen's conversation, I felt jealousy welling up inside of me. Who was he to hug her, walk her home, sleep in her house? _'This game can't go on any longer than it needs to.'_ When Gwen shut the bathroom door, I watched Kagami smile, sigh, and fist pump.

"Hah, that excited are we?" I stood up to look him in the eye.

"Jealous?" A cocky smile plastered itself on his face.

"No, no...you see, I don't have to try to pull hero to get her to want to be with me. Or did you not see the little snuggle fest going on over here a minute or two ago?" I moved on the couch, putting my body in the most confident pose I could manage.

"Oh yea I saw it. But she didn't ask you to walk her home. She didn't jump up and hug you. And she sure as hell didn't kiss you on the cheek." Kagami crossed his arms across his broad chest.

"Well, I was in the shower with her. For almost 10 minutes she was body to body with me. Our breaths mingling in front of our faces. She had a huge blush on her face but didn't move one muscle. Money is on her kissing me before she leaves." I smirked right back at him.

"Gwen would never just jump on you like that!" It was as if a dragon breathed fire on to his hair and the steam went into his attitude.

"Just watch, move a muscle to separate us and you have to forfeit our next game." I stood up and glided over towards the door, leaning against the wall with my hands in my pockets.

**Gwen**

_'__Oh. My. God. What did I just do?'_ As I walked into the bathroom and sat down on the porcelain throne I started thinking over what just slipped out of my mouth. _'What if I didn't clean up? What if my bra is sitting on the floor where it was earlier? I didn't take out the trash! Do I even have my key?' _With millions of 'what if's' running through my head, I realized what the biggest problem will be. "He's sleeping in my house!" I quickly put my hands over my mouth as I yelled._ 'What are the guys gunna think? What's Himuro gunna say to me not asking him even though he was awake too?' _

I stood up and flushed the toilet, imagining my chances with Aomine, Kise, and Himuro getting sucked into the sewers. With a depressed look on my face I strode out of the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" Kagami smiled at me gently as he nodded towards the door.

"Yea, I think so." I grasped my phone tightly, "Oh wait! My purse!" I jogged over to the cabinet where I last saw the small bag.

"Do you need help getting that?" Himuro glided over with his long limbs.

"Uh," my eyes scanned him, quickly looking back to the cabinet, "n-no. I got it." I stretched onto the tips of my toes, desperately grabbing for my purse. "I swear it wasn't this much of a struggle putting it in there."

"Lemme get it." A presence was felt behind me, rubbing against me.

"H-Himuro?" I turned as the strap to my bag was laid over me, a hand brushing gently across my chest.

"Hmm?" He didn't back up even after his hands came to rest on either side of the counter behind me.

"Thank you. For getting my bag I mean…" I didn't dare move a muscle, for fear of skimming any of his.

"No problem. Anything for you Gwen," he shifted closer to me with a gentle smile that didn't match the ferocity in his eyes "ya know, I think I like you. A lot."

"D-do you now?"_ 'Holy crap.'_

"Mmhmm." He pressed his body up against mine, one hand moving up my spine while the other rested low on my hip.

"H-Himuro?" I shivered as his fingers tickled my spine.

"Gwen."

"What are you doing?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Ah-I-" My head pounded when I was slapped in to the reality of what was going on, "I want you to get off of me."

"What?" He retreated an inch or two, shocked at what I said.

"I want you to get off of me." I pushed an arm away so I could walk towards Kagami. "I know about your little game and I don't want you to kiss me just so you can win. I want you to kiss me because you have genuine feelings for me. Now I'm going to walk home with Kagami, have a goodnight...Himuro."

* * *

_**Did you like the chapter? I hope so! I just wanted to thank everyone who has reviewed so far! I really really love everything that you say and the criticism is well taken. I am so glad you all like the story and if you have any questions feel free to ask away! I love yallz (^-^)**_

_**-aominesbasket**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Alright, I know you all want to get onto the story but I have to make sure that I say that:**_

_**I do NOT own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket! This is a fan based parody!**_

_**Gwen**_

'_What the hell just happened?'_ As I walked down the street in the dark I was contemplating what words spilled out of my mouth just 10 minutes earlier. '_Why had I been so mean to him? What if he really liked me? What if he is mad at me or doesn't like me anymore? What if? What if?'_

"Gwen?"

"Uh-" I snapped back into reality of the tall red head walking me home, "Yea, Kagami?"

"Are you okay? You've been silent since we left the house."

"Yea, I'm fine. Just kinda jumbled up in here." I pointed to my temple.

"How come?" His forehead wrinkled as he pleaded for answer, '_Cute.'_

"Your little game with everyone. I know about it and I want to be in control of it. But one second I'm dancing with Kise, the next I'm about to kiss Aomine, then I'm snuggling with Himuro, and now you're sleeping at my house! I like you guys. I do, a lot more than I thought I would. Especially…" I paused to look him up and down, "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, if you pick after one night, you might regret your decision." He looked me dead in the eyes and said, "I don't want you to kiss me on some whim. I really like you and I don't care about this contest. I care about you."

'_Ho. Ly. Crap.' _I gave him a weak smile and looked on ahead, "I appreciate that 'Red Headed Hunk.'"

"Oh come on you know that name was awesome. Aomine took the credit but we all know who's the brains of that operation." Kagami smirked as he pointed at his chest with his thumb.

"Yea, Kuroko."

"Hey!"

The rest of the walk to my apartment was full of laughter and jokes about the other guys. It went by fast and before I knew it I was unlocking the door, hoping to death that I wasn't a total slob.

**Kagami**

As Gwen opened the door to her apartment, I was excited. '_What kind of house does she live in? Is it small? Is it pink? Does she have a dog?'_ As my final thought crossed my mind I gave an obvious shiver.

"You okay?" Gwen gave me a concerned look as she took her first steps into the apartment.

"Yea...fine." I gave her a weak smile as I looked around the room.

The living room was a cool gray color, very modern, with most everything white. However, the couch was a very deep purple, as well as a little bean bag next to it. As I looked to the shelves on the walls of the room I realized that there were little statues of purple things, like a tiny hippo sitting under the television. Directly to my left was a small kitchen whose wall had a cut out to place food on. Food that would be picked up by the awaiting guests in the living room or on the balcony that was at the end of the apartment. On my right was a small bathroom that held a two in one dryer and washer along with a shower, toilet, sink, and closet. Connected to that bathroom was a bedroom. This bedroom had all midnight purple walls, the bed in the center of the room had a black and white comforter and light purple pillows. This room also contained a closet, a tv, end tables on either side of the bed, and a sliding glass door to the balcony.

"Wow...this place is awesome." I said in awe, slowly looking from room to room.

"T-thanks...I'm just glad it's not a mess." Gwen blushed and put a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Guess you're a bit of a clean freak huh?"

"Just a little, not to bad tho. I can handle dirty."

"Uh huh." '_Oh god that was hot.'_

Just when I was about to carry on the conversation, I noticed a small cage in the corner of her room. '_Oh no.' _"Wha-What's that cage for?"

"What? Oh! That's for Kai." Gwen instantly lit up when talking about her pet.

"What, uhm, what kind of animal is...Kai?" '_Please don't be a dog, please don't be a dog.'_

"I'll show you," she nodded, turning to the living room and yelling, "Kai? Malachai, baby, come here!"

After hearing shuffling and a few seconds of pure terror, a cute furry gray head popped out from the corner of Gwen's bedroom door.

"Here he is! Isn't he the cutest little thing you've ever seen? Don't be fooled tho, he's a sociopath." She said with a giggle.

Kai was a cat. A massive tidal wave of relief flooded me as I smiled at his long lanky body padding up to Gwen.

"Are you a dog person?"

"Oh quite the opposite, dogs terrify me." When I realized what had just escaped my mouth I tried to act quick, "As a kid. Dogs terrified me as a kid. Hehe."

"Well as long as you're cool with cats we wont have a problem." She picked up Kai and we shared a genuine grin.

"Cats are no problem." I walked over, lips turned up at the corners, and slowly pet the gray animal.

At my touch Kai hissed. The feline twisted and thrashed his body around viciously, until Gwen exclaimed with pain and Kai landed on the ground. He quickly scurried away.

"Guess I'm not as good with them as I thought, huh?" I slowly looked from where the lanky 4 legged creature was last seen, to Gwen. "Oh shit!"

The back of the brunettes hand had a large cut on it, barely bleeding. But that wasn't what had caught Kagami's attention. Several gushing slits were splatted across Gwen's right cheek. Kai's small claws had dug into the soft tan skin in his escape.

_**Gwen**_

Kagami snapped into action. He ran to the bathroom, turned on the hot water, snatched a facecloth, and squirted soap into the steaming sink.

"Are you okay?" Kagami had walked back over to me, eyes switching from my own to my cuts.

"Ye-yea. I'm fine. I forgot to tell you that he's weird around strangers," I gave a breathy laugh before I became concerned, "he didn't scratch you tho did he?"

"Nope. Only dug his claws into you. Now," Kagami reached up with the soapy washcloth stopping centimeters before touching my bloody cheek, "this is gunna sting."

"I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I gave a smirk and a thumbs up as Kagami closed in on my cheek.

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the time gaps between me posting these chapters, but I will finish this story if it kills me! I love you all and thank you SO much for the reviews they mean more than you may think. ~aominesbasket**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Alright, I know you all want to get onto the story but I have to make sure that I say that:**_

_**I do NOT own any of the characters from Kuroko no Basket! This is a fan based parody!**_

_**Gwen **_

That hurt like a bitch. But with Kagami so close to me, pressing a rag to my cheek, it wasn't so bad. He sat me on the edge of my bed before plopping himself next to me.

"Thank you, Kagami." I glanced at his eyes with a small smile.

"Hm?" He paused and looked back at me, puzzled. "For what?"

"For everything. You took me home after I fainted, invited me to your party, offered to let me stay at your house, respected my decisions, walked me home, and are now washing off my bloody cheek." I giggled and put my hand over his.

"Ah jeez well," Kagami's mouth twitched and he used his free hand to scratch the back of his head, "it's no big deal."

"It is a big deal," I guided his head back towards mine with a gentle but meaningful look, "and I'm very grateful."

"I'd be happy to do it all over again."

Kagami met my eyes and in that moment, I followed what my heart felt instead of my head. I scooted closer to Kagami while keeping my hand over the one he held to my cheek. I kept eye contact with him as I leaned my head forward, and tilted it to the left. My eyes fluttered closed as I placed my lips against his.

Without a moment of hesitation he kissed me back. A gentle, soft type of kiss, but one that just made me like him all the more. Without putting too much distance between us, I pulled away. My eyes first landed on the soft pink lips that had just met mine. They were pulled into a giant grin, one with no malicious intentions or goals, one that was pure bliss. Seeing that made me copy the lip stretching act as I giggled and gave him a quick hug.

"Guess it's my turn to say thank you now." He laughed.

Haha," a genuine chuckle escaped as I said, "my pleasure."

"We're even now." Kagami laid back on the bed and put his arms behind his head.

"Even?"

"Yea," he switched his eyes between the ceiling and me, "you thanked me for something, I thanked you for something else. We're even."

"Only you would think of it that way." I smiled down at him.

"I get it from the dweeb I live with." He rolled his eyes before propping himself up on his elbow.

"Huh." I laid down and propped myself up to mirror Kagami.

"What?"

"You're cute."

"Wahhh?!" Kagami's cheeks matched his flaming hair as he avoided eye contact with me. "Am not!"

"Are too!" I wrapped one arm around him as I laughed.

We laughed together until dawn, telling stories of friends and family, what we like and don't like, and what's important to us. I don't remember what time we fell asleep, all I know is that when I woke up...I was the little spoon.

_**Aomine**_

I got up that morning to find Himuro gone, Kise setting the table, and Kuroko cooking.

I jolted up from my chair when I saw the kid cooking. _He can't cook for shit! He'll burn the whole building down! _

"Kuroko!" I hustled to his side, only to be blasted by smoke from burning eggs.

"Good morning Aomine." He gave me the blank stare.

"What are ya doing? You're burning all the food!" I ripped the spatula out of his hand.

"I figured you would all be hungry, so I started cooking."

"Well stop!"

"Aominicchi don't be so mean!" Kise walked over and threw his arms over Kuroko.

"You know I'm right!"

"Still though..." Kise scratched his cheek as a sweat drop formed on his forehead.

"I'm ordering pizza. It's 12, time for lunch not breakfast." I grabbed my cell phone to make the call when I saw I had a text.

The text was from Gwen, it said "Made it home safe if u were wondering. Fell asleep l8 tho so Kagami and I will be back round 2. C ya l8r!" I shook my head at my phone as my mind wandered. What the hell? Are they spending the day together? Are they on a date? Did they fuck? Why do I care? I have no answers to any of those questions. All I know, is that I want answers because the only one who Gwen can be with, is me.

_**Gwen**_

Kagami is like a big, warm, teddy bear. So waking up with my back pressed against his chest and his arm around me was probably the best thing ever. I was so comfy in my spot that getting up was the worst. Even worse than on a Monday.

As I regretfully pulled myself out from my bed I looked at Kagami. He had horrible bed head, his hair shot out in hundreds of different directions, but his face was quite the opposite. His eyes were lightly shut, and his mouth slightly parted as his soft breaths came in and out.

I took a step back toward the bed, leaning over it until my face was inches from Kagami's. I lightly kissed his forehead, before standing back up to enter the bathroom.

I brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, washed off what was left of my makeup, and threw off my clothes. It wasn't until my last piece of underwear hit the floor that I realized I hadn't brought a change of clothes in with me. _Shit! _I cursed under my breath before throwing my shirt back on. The shirt just barely covered my important parts, but left a majority of my butt completely exposed.

I stuck my head out the bathroom door to find Kagami had turned over, facing away from the door. I silently rejoiced as I boldly walked out of the bathroom. I lightly skipped over to my closet and grabbed a pair of black low crotch pants to slip on over a cute pair of green cheeksters. I then ripped off the shirt I had temporarily put on and contemplated what to drape across the top half of my body for the day.

As I clasped on a nude bra, I heard a loud _thud _come from the bed. I snapped around only to see the bed empty, and a large pile of blankets on the floor.

"GWEN. WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A SHIRT ON?!" A voice yelled from the pile.

"Well if you didn't notice, I was in the process of grabbing one." I turned toward the pile with a hand on my hip.

"W-w-well you could have warned me or s-something!" A head popped out from under the covers, before glowing an even brighter shade of red and quickly receding back into it's hiding place. "PUT A SHIRT ON GWEN!"

I gave a loud laugh before settling for a white flowing midriff shirt. I also grabbed some socks and gave myself a low braid. I walked over to Kagami and lightly tapped him with my foot.

"The coast is clear, no shirtless ladies to be seen."

Kagami slowly came out from under the covers, surveying the area. He then gave a loud sigh and hopped up from the floor, once again towering over my 5'6" self.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I grinned up at the red head.

"Morning Gwen," he lit off one of his allstar smiles "how did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, do you know how good of a pillow you are?"

"What?"

"If there was a contest to see who was the best person to sleep next to, it would be you." I tapped his bicep with my left hand as I walked out into the kitchen.

"I can tell you no one has ever said that to me before." He gave a low chuckle before following my receding figure.

_**Thanks for reading! And if you want a visual for Gwen, goto amymariexoxo on instagram. Gwen just has green eyes and much bigger boobs lmao! Love~ ahominesbasket**_


End file.
